


Whiskey, Scrapbooks, and Minimal Truth

by mostlygayfluff



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, chilling adventures of sabrina part 2 episode 2 spoilers, post 2x02, they still don't like each other, they're both oblivious idiots, zelda has a mild drinking problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlygayfluff/pseuds/mostlygayfluff
Summary: Lilith had no one to pray to, but she had hope, hope that maybe these feelings would pass. This darkened office was nowhere for her to have her first emotional epiphany, she felt disgustingly weak, hiding away and indulging in her own self-pity. She got herself here, this was no one’s fault but her own.Based off a tumblr prompt. Set during 2x02, Zelda catches 'Mary' at Sabrina's play and follows her as she runs off.





	Whiskey, Scrapbooks, and Minimal Truth

When the house lights faded on, the curtains closed for final bows, the cheers subsided into silence amongst the walls of the auditorium, Lilith slipped away, wiping tears from her eyes. Standing in the foyer, she knew she had to get away before spotted by anyone, Satan forbid anyone caught her in such a state. She turned back once more, watching as everyone filed out of their seats, mere fools, blissfully unaware of the real story. The story only she would ever know, the truth behind the biblical retellings, the manipulations of her life. When she turned back, tears still in her eyes, she realized the spell she had muttered to teleport home had failed. She muttered it once more, cursing under her breath when it failed again. Her emotional instability was hindering her ability, leaving her stranded in this dreary auditorium

“Miss Wardwell, why on earth are you here?” Lilith was quick on the uptake but Zelda was quicker, she grabbed her arm, turning her and stopping her from her attempt to flee.

“I’m here to support Sabrina, of course. She invited me to come.” The lie was a spontaneous one, and utterly unconvincing to both, but it’s not like she had any other choice with Zelda’s grasp on her arm.

“Then why such a rush to leave?” The witch offered an icy glare, her hold not loosening any. 

“I am expected home for dinner,” Lilith was aware of how terrible she looked, ripping her arm away from Zelda. “Now please, I have to go,” successfully she turned to leave, meeting no protest from the witch as she stormed off. The problem was, she had no idea where to go. She had no magical ability, no car, and even if she had a car there would be no point as she didn’t know how to drive it.

“Aunt Zelda!” Sabrina’s voice was very faint in her ear, causing her to walk with an increased fervor. If the little witch could keep Zelda distracted for even a couple of minutes, than it gave her more time to leave without being caught once more.

She headed down a side hallway of the academy, extending the auditorium back to the school. Lilith knew she had to find somewhere she could hide in solace, allow herself to recompose. When she managed to re-enter the school grounds she slipped into the first unlocked room she found. It was an office, not particularly lavish or detailed, but she slipped into the chair nonetheless and let herself go. 

How dare these people, these foolish beings, put on her life story for mere entertainment. It’s not fair, that she was down here suffering, trying to take care of these ridiculous people who mean nothing to her in the end. How much longer would she have to wait? Slaving all these decades, for him, stuck with him, to him, she can’t remember the last time she felt really truly like she was her own being. Watching that play of her life, the adaptation in which she was weak, the one being saved and not the other way around. It reminded her of who she was now, the weak demon scouring the earth performing menial tasks, scrounging around for power above all else. She’s never had love for him, or anyone, not for years and years. These entire years of her life have been wasted, all for Satan, for this man who cared for nothing or no one besides himself. She was a fool, a weak fool to think that he would ever give her what was rightfully owed to her. It wasn’t her time, he always made that excuse, but when would it be her time? Her entire immortal life spent on him, and millennia by millennia she was beginning to wear down into nothing. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. The grief she felt in this mortal façade was overwhelming, and for the first time in millennia she felt true emotion. Tears streamed down her porcelain face, soaking the floor around her. Sobs racked her body, shaking and barely able to keep quiet without clasping a hand over her face and closing her eyes. She had no one to pray to, but she had hope, hope that maybe these feelings would pass. This darkened office was nowhere for her to have her first emotional epiphany, she felt disgustingly weak, hiding away and indulging in her own self-pity. She got herself here, this was no one’s fault but her own.

“If you wanted to use my office, you could’ve just asked.” Zelda's voice was only slightly sarcastic, but also soft enough that Lilith looked up to question if it really was the woman. The tears that blurred her eyes prevented her from making out the woman in the dark. She desperately tried to wipe them, hiding any evidence of her emotional spiral.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this was yours.” Lilith went to stand, but when she looked up instead she found Zelda extending her a handkerchief. She took it with a silent nod, using it to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. “I thought it was just some random–”

Zelda sat down next to her, “Well, luckily the office you happened to break into was mine.” She reached to the lower cabinet next to where they were sitting, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. “Any other offices might not have alcohol.” Zelda popped open the bottle, taking a swig before passing it over to her. 

Lilith didn’t hesitate, taking a large sip and passing it back. “This is probably the lowest point in my life,” she couldn’t help but laugh at herself, “Hiding in a dark office, drowning myself in my sorrows, next to a woman who hates me.” 

Zelda drank, “Do you really think if I hated you I’d be sharing my alcohol with you?” Lilith observed the woman quietly, already seeing the early stages of intoxication, indicating to her that Zelda had been drinking long before she walked into the office. “I don’t share with just anyone.” 

“Well then what was that whole performance out there?” Lilith grabbed the bottle back from her, not taking another swig of her own but rather taking it away to prevent Zelda from continuous drinking. “Early stages of intoxication?” 

Zelda laughed, “Please, you obviously don’t know me if you think I could be drunk by midday.” She looked over at the bottle, trying to see what Lilith had done with it. “It’s not hate as much as its dislike, and now I can see you’re obviously distraught and I was very much out of line.” 

Lilith wiped her eyes with the handkerchief once more, “So you’re only out of line when I’m in distress, not any other time when you’re on my case.” 

That opened Zelda’s eyes it seemed, she sat dumbfounded, trying to open her mouth to form a new sentence but nothing ever stuck. She looked over at the redhead, her fingers interlocking with each other, she remained quiet and seemingly defeated. 

“Not that you care, but I’m fine now.” Lilith stood up, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and placing it back on Zelda’s desk. “Thank you for the drink, and letting me use your office, but I’ll be on my way.” Zelda could drink herself to death for all Lilith cared, as long as she could leave the office and never discuss any of this again. 

“Was it something about the play, about Lilith’s story?” She spoke finally. Lilith locked eyes with the witch, the curiosity in her eyes was pure and unbridled. If only she knew, if only she knew the truth of who she was really talking to. She wondered what Zelda would do if she ever found out, if she’d be angry or understanding, or if she’d have questions. If the woman knew that she caught her, Lilith, Queen of Hell, crying in her office, she’d never hear the end of it for the rest of time.

“Yes,” Lilith had nothing left to lose, why shouldn’t she be a little honest. “Just seeing it, seeing the story reminded me, of everything.” The air between the two of them was open, despite all the secrets they’ve been withholding from each other. She sat back on the ground, closing the space between them once more. Consciously she realized the bottle was still sitting on the desk behind her and they were going without alcohol for the rest of this conversation. This was the closest Lilith had ever been to the Spellman woman, and seeing her this personally was strange, almost foreign to her. “It was about everything he’s done to me, all these years I’ve been under his control without really understanding how little choice I had.” 

Zelda turned to her, “You do have a choice, you know.” Lilith sighed, ready to hear some rant about how Satan has given them all freedom. “Everyone has a choice, that’s what Satan has given to us, free will.” 

The irony of that statement, Lilith knew the witch had no way of ever knowing, but it still hurt. “Everyone but me. I don’t get my free will. And now that I’m realizing it for the first time, I feel weak.” She sighed out, not sure how much longer she could take void of her magic. Opening up to Zelda felt nice for a change, granted it was only minimal truth, but it was something.

Glancing over she saw Zelda stand from where she sat on the floor, the witch grabbed the bottle from her desk, placed it back in the cabinet, and finished cleaning up after herself before reaching out for Lilith’s hand. “C’mon, we’re going somewhere.” 

Lilith didn’t trust Zelda enough to go anywhere with her, but anything was better than hiding away here. “If you insist,” she grabbed the hand extended to her, coming to her feet and realizing how weak her legs had really gotten. “Where exactly, are we going?” She watched as Zelda smoothed down her skirt, reaching for her hand once more and whispering a teleportation spell that would take them both. 

When Lilith opened her eyes she was in a room very similar to the one they’d just left. She made herself comfortable on a set of desks in the corner of the room, as Zelda walked further over to a large bookcase, pulling out a book to reveal another book, hidden behind it. She pulled it out, much to Lilith’s curiosity, and brought it over to where she was sitting on the desks.

“What is this?” Lilith asked, looking at the large book Zelda placed down in front of her. She reached for the large bound cover, glancing up at the witch for permission to inspect it. The witch flashed a small smile and a nod, so Lilith dusted it off, and flipped to the first page. 

Zelda sat down on the desk next to her, swinging her legs over so she could look over the book with her. “This is a scrapbook of sorts, a case study, of Lilith.” 

Lilith looked over to the woman, truly not believing what was right in front of her. “You made all of this, for m-Lilith?” She caught herself after almost exposing her façade after all this time. “Why?”

Zelda reached over her, flipping a few of the pages until they were open to a page with pictures of what looked like two teenage girls, one looking particularly like Zelda herself. On the other page were letters, dozens of them written in a cursive script. “When I was younger, at least twenty years old, Lilith came to Earth in her mortal form.” She fondly flipped through the pages, giving Lilith herself little time to take them all in. “We were close, and I was fascinated by her, everything about her journey, her life, and we talked for years about everything. She wrote me letters in detail, describing everything about her life that no one else ever knew, no one else ever got right. I learned so much from her in those years, and then one day, she was gone.” 

Lilith took the book back from Zelda’s grasp, inspecting the pictures once more and trying to remember the façade she’d taken that year. Of course now that Zelda mentioned this, all the memories came flooding back. Those years had been fun, she’d come down to earth to scout out potential future leaders for Satan, infiltrating the Academy and befriending most everyone inside it. But Zelda was the only one she ever told the truth to, the only one she ever got really close to. It had been so long now that most of her repressed memories were only remembered when something triggered the thought. Flipping again she saw her story, laid out as easily and simply as she had explained it to Zelda all those years ago. “You preserved it all, everything she ever told you, everything she ever gave you.”

Zelda nodded, her hand finding Lilith’s own. “I wanted to show you this, because I think it’s important you know that there have been so many interpretations of Lilith’s story, but none of them have ever been the complete truth.” She took the book from her, placing it on the desks behind them. “Lilith is a strong woman, and despite the beginning where Satan had a strong hold on her, she fought to overcome that little by little. As much as her story up there on that stage reminded you of your own struggle, just like Lilith, you will overcome that struggle and uncover your own truth.” 

Lilith felt tears streaming down her face once more, allowing Zelda to reach up and wipe them for her. “You are so strong, women like us, like Lilith, have to be.”

“All of that, just to preserve everything, so you wouldn’t forget.” Lilith mused to herself, wondering how she’d gotten lucky enough to warrant all of this. 

“Well, that was part of it.” Zelda laughed to herself, her hands not leaving Lilith’s own. She glanced away from her, breaking eye contact for the first time in a while. “I also had quite the crush on her when I was young. Spending so much time with her, feeling like she was the only person ever really honest with me, the only person I could trust.” 

Lilith suddenly felt guilty she had forgotten the woman all this time, “Relationships you form, especially ones as close as that, aren’t easily forgotten.” She squeezed Zelda’s hand with confidence, wishing that she could be honest now, tell her everything. “I don’t blame you for having those feelings, or doing any of this.”

“I’ve been praying to her since then,” Zelda explained, making eye contact again as if suddenly she wasn’t ashamed. “Hoping one day she’d hear them, and remember me, remember the relationship we shared. A foolish thought really, but it hasn’t stopped me from trying.” 

This rejuvenated Lilith, hearing of Zelda’s faith for all these years. This was why she continued to fight, for women everywhere, women like Zelda and even young Sabrina, who relied on her. “I don’t think your attempts were foolish, I think somewhere out there she’s noticed your loyalty, appreciated it even.” 

“A part of me has always held out hope. That school girl crush still present, somewhere deep down.” Zelda removed her hand from Mary’s own, taking the book and closing it, sealing it once more and taking it back to its hiding spot. Lilith wondered how often she took it out to look over it, remind herself of those days. “I guess some things never change.”

Lilith smirked at that, standing close by as she bid the book, the memories held with it, goodbye for now. “Some things never do.” She took Zelda’s hand in her own, raising and kissing it softly. “Thank you, Zelda Spellman, for your kindness. It won’t soon be forgotten.” 

“Of course.” Zelda looked up at her, a light shining behind her eyes. Lilith felt power thrumming through her veins, feeling both confidence and magic restored to her once more. “Mary?” The witch called out, and Lilith turned back to her. “I’m sorry, for everything. And if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate.” 

Lilith offered her a smile, “I won’t.” And she was gone, the last image in her mind was of Zelda’s glowing smile, and it warmed her cold heart enough to thaw it, just a little. There would be time for that later, the only thing she had time for now was proving Zelda correct. She was still the strong woman she once was, before Satan completely controlled her life, all she had to do now was escape him. Easier said than done, but Lilith beat the impossible before, she just had to do it again.


End file.
